minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Nightmares Unleashed 3: Hard To Kill
I woke up. As I looked to the sky, I saw that it was raining. I rolled over and pushed myself up, seeing the ruined remains of my house. My memory was hazy, but this is what I could remember: Three pastas came to my house and beat the shit out of me. I passed out, almost dead due to the force of the explosion, wither, and impact. I felt someone turn me over and pour some sort of cold liquid down my throat. I heard the sound of glass breaking. I woke up fully. I got onto my feet and examined the objects around me. An empty bucket and shards of glass. The glass shards seemed to have some sort of pink liquid around them. The bucket must have had milk, and the glass must have been a regen potion. What now? I went over to my once functional house, and moved some blocks aside, hoping to scavenge some things from my chest. I saw a glowing blue light under one of the blocks. I moved it aside to reveal: a shimmering, glowing, enchanted diamond sword. Someone had placed it there. Probably the same person who saved me. I grabbed it and held it over my head. Heat was radiating off of it. It must have had fire aspect. There was a small hiss every time a drop of water landed on the blade, like pouring water on a stove, except much hotter. I looked around. Where would I go from here? Something caught my eye. It was brown, and it was moving from tree to tree. I caught a better look when it stopped and looked back. It was a person in a brown cloak. I ran after him. "Hey!" I shouted. I was gaining on him. He faked a turn left but took a sharp and sudden right while he was behind a tree, where I couldn't see him. The only reason I saw him was because I had good peripheral vision. This guy was good. He took a chaotic and twisting path that lead me to a cave entrance. That's where I lost him. I had no idea if he went in the cave or was still running in the forest. The sound of writing gave him away; he was still in the forest. I turned a corner, and there he was, standing with his back toward me. "Who are you?" I asked. He seemed to be startled by this. He turned around, bow and arrow in his hand, arrow drew back and pointed at my head. He released it before my eyes could widen in shock... I was stunned. I didn't care that he got away, I almost died. The arrow was just above my head?. It even scraped my scalp. After a while of standing there dumbfounded, I slowly crouched down and stepped away from the arrow. As I looked at it, I noticed a small piece of paper wrapped around it. I took the piece of paper off the shaft and examined it. It had writing on it that said: Trust Your Instincts. I traversed back to my destroyed house, and sat on a block that was still there. It was getting relatively late. The sun still hung high, but it was close to sunset. That's when I saw it: two red piercing eyes. I leaned back so suddenly that I fell amidst a pile of loose blocks. I quickly rearranged myself so that I was peeking over the block I was before. It was Grimm alright. He didn't seem to notice me though. I'm not even sure he was looking for me. He was moving between the trees, peeking around them. One time he looked my way, but I ducked down. I stayed down until I heard two blades clashing. I looked back up and saw the man in the brown cloak battling Grimm in a sword fight; and he was losing. Grimm slashed him across the cheek and he stumbled back. When he tried to recover, Grimm stabbed him through the side of his knee, right where the joint connected. He screamed in agony. I recognized that scream. I had to save him. "Hey! Over here you mental defect!" I yelled as I got up and stood on the block I was using for cover. Grimm looked over at me and a look of shock came over his face. "You! You are supposed to be dead!" He said. "Know your enemy, Grimm. And there's one thing you gotta know about me: I'm hard to kill." I responded. I had no idea where this newfound courage was from, only that I liked it. The cloaked man was crawling away. Grimm smiled a smug and cocky smile. "I don't even need the others to take you on, you pathetic worm." He taunted. I leapt off the block and rushed forward. Grimm raised his sword above his head, tilted to the side. When I was close enough he swung it to the side at a downwards angle, going for my neck. Trust your instincts. Trust your instincts. I spun to the left, rotating the sword in my hand so that it blocked Grimm's blade, and when I turned full circle, I drove it into his side, right under his armpits. His eyes widened as he grunted in pain. I pulled my sword out and he stumbled back. I turned my left side to him and stuck my arm out, and placed my sword close to my chest, tip pointed at him. He stared me down and snarled. He moved forward so fats it was like a blur. I didn't even see what he was doing. But I was faster. I transferred my weight from foot to foot, while twisting my torso, and thrust my sword forward straight into his chest. His arms went limp as a look of surprise crossed his face. Then he fell, and my sword slid right out of him. "You... have not... won..." He muttered. I held my sword in the opposite direction and positioned it over his head, ready to make the killing blow, but I was interrupted by a noise. Hiss I had no time to react as a wither skull flew into my left side, knocking me into a tree. I looked as the Lich and the Crimson Phantom stood over Grimm. The Lich stuck out his hand and sickly green and black particles traveled to Grimm's body, and he got back up. The Lich pushed his way past CP and Grimm. He started to float, surrounded by black particles with his robes flowing. He stuck his arms up "Perhaps I didn't make myself clear..." He said as he launched a barrage of wither skulls. I ran behind the tree, but the tree was quickly blasted into oblivion, splinters going everywhere. The barrage seemed to have stopped. I ran to a different tree, and more wither skulls came my way. I ran from tree to tree, each of them getting obliterated. He didn't stop. I turned a corner and ran right into CP. He was ready for this and shoved me back, into another tree. He leapt forward with his sword, but I sidestepped at the right moment and his sword embedded itself into the tree. As he tried to pull it out, I took the opportunity to bring my sword down on his arm, but he reacted quickly. He let go of the blade and stumbled backwards. I felt a white hot rage inside me, waiting to be released. It wasn't like rage, more like power. Raw, untamed power. I stuck my arm out of instinct, and arcs of white energy, more commonly known as lightning, struck CP and ran through his body, bringing him to his knees. I would have killed him, if I hadn't heard a sharp hiss. I looked back as four blue wither skulls came at me. I ducked behind a tree, dodging them, but they seemed to turn back around. Two hit a couple of trees, but the other two had readjusted their course to soar towards me. I was too stunned to react, and they hit me, knocking me through the tree. I flipped and tumbled across the ground until I was on my knees, gripping the ground to slow me down. Arcs of electricity ran through my body as I looked at the Lich with a look of pure rage. He only laughed as 8 wither skulls circled him, all looking towards me as they orbited him. Suddenly, a glass bottle filled with red liquid soared towards him. It was a healing potion. He was getting healed! But when the bottle impacted with the ground, and the red mist hit him, he cringed. The skulls went in all different directions. Another one landed on him, and he looked in pain. Of course! I thought He's undead! He takes damage from healing sources. As another red bomb struck him, I saw who was throwing it: The man in the brown cloak, who was now limping. He threw two more potions at once, one in each hand. The Lich screamed as the healing water soaked him. He stumbled away like a drunk man, but not before teleporting Grimm and the Crimson Phantom somewhere. I got up and looked at the hooded one. He didn't run away this time. Instead, he dropped the cloak, revealing who he was. I smiled. "I was wondering when I was gonna find you." I said. To be continued... By Reidakaninja Category:Nightmares Unleashed Category:Creepypasta Category:Reidakaninja Category:Long Pastas